The Phantomhives
by KichAeon
Summary: Burned. Sold. Sacrificed. Everything was taken away from them in front of their eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji is not mine!**

 **Author: Ciao! It's been a while since I started writing. I have to admit that my imagination and vocabulary became rusty. *Sigh* I hope that you'll like this!**

 **P.s I'm still in search for a beta reader.**

* * *

In a dark, secluded and dirty room lies two children who look suspiciously have the same features, like a mirrored image of each other. There is a one boy being viciously whipped and one girl crying out for it to stop, inside the cage. Deep feeling of frustration can be clearly seen towards boy as shackles on the wall that restrained a boy clank numerously whenever the whip hit the young lads flesh.

' _We are nobles..We should not be treated this way. We should NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS.. yet..'_

* **Slash** *

"AUGH!" a young boy barely 13 years old voiced out in pain as blood seeps through the fresh wound that the whip hit.

"BROTHER!" the young female screamed inside the cage, attempting to break free form the bars that hinder her from helping her brother. Holding tightly at the bar the young girl keep crying out for the man to stop but he never did the man just laugh evilly.

Hot tears poured out from her eyes as she watched helplessly, unable to do anything to help. She know that she's next and their role will be reversed however the only difference is her brother never cried.

She was tired, tired of this hell. They used to lived in luxury but now this is their daily lives ever since their family was murdered. Their lives became a living hell ever since.

They were taken away by unknown people and were priced like animals plastering their prices on their ears like an earrings. A day came when a man looking kind enough gleefully bought them and it gave them hope to be saved however it turned out that it was a fleeting hope, rather than being saved they were actually thrown to a more hellish place.

Lifting her wounded hands she covered her ears and closed her eyes as an attempt to comfort herself as well as trying to blocked the scream of pain that came from her brother, at the same time awaiting for her turn.

' _We are nobles and we are.._ _ **the Phantomhives.**_ '

* * *

 **That's all sorry if its short but I'm already working on chapter 2 so yea hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Black butler is not mine! This is the second chapter I hope you would like it!**

* * *

 _*Sizzle*_

" _WAHH!" a child cried out and abruptly sat up, few bluish black tresses sticks at her forehead with sweat trailing on her cheeks. Blurry vision finally turn clear, looking around cautiously "A dream..?" she asked herself, her hand made its way towards where the burn was supposed to be._

 _She flinched in pain as her hand finally reached the destination "..It wasn't, was it?" she whispered clutching on her throbbing wound, her lips forming a strained smile._

 _Sapphire eyes slowly opened "Does your burn hurt, Ciere?" her older brother asked in a low voice, staggering to sat up._

" _..Ciel." she called, lowering her gaze at the floor. "Let me see." the boy named Ciel said and the young girl quickly complied._

 _Ciel gently lift up her shirt and start to observe her burn "It looks like the swelling is better. Maybe the blisters broke open.." Ciel's brow narrowed._

" _Doesn't yours hurt anymore, Ciel?" she asked looking at Ciel in concern._

" _Well it does but-"_

 _*BANG*_

 _The sound of metal being hit echoed through the dark room "PIPE DOWN! It's the mi'l of 'th' night!" the man yelled, tabaco on his mouth. Ciel immediately covered Ciere from the man's view._

" _Tsk. Gettin' saddled with brats right through Christmas..Dammit." grunting the man grab an alcohol and walk away._

" _Christmas.." Ciere whispered._

 _The word brings back a lot of memory, a happy memory that the twins are aware that it would not be the same. 'It's only been a month since we were brought here..it feels longer..' Ciel thought looking at his blooded clothes._

" _Ciel." Ciere called, effectively gaining the attention of the older twin._

" _Do you remember Christmas two years ago?" Ciere asked, closing her eyes as if reminiscing. "Who would forget about it? You threw a fit for hours about it." Ciel chuckled._

 _Ciere definitely threw a huge tantrum when Ciel told her that Father Christmas didn't exist. She pouted for hours and gave Ciel a silent treatment which was quite amusing to Vincent. Ciel tried to apologize to Ciere but ended up adding more oil to the fire by saying that believing it is silly. Being determined to prove it to Ciel, Ciere stayed late only to find Tanaka setting out their presents._

 _Ciere opened her eyes and smiled at Ciel "You're always, Ciel. There was no Father Christmas." She stated her lips forming a thin line as she stood up walking towards the bars, clutching it._

 _Smiling sadly she glance back at Ciel, eyes void from life and said "And now, I'm sure that there's no such thing as God either."_

 _Ciel's eyes widen and immediately grab his sister hugging her tightly like an attempt to protect her from the world "Don't worry, Ciere. I'll protect you." Ciel promised. Ciere's tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and cried silently feeling her twin's warmth as well as the circular motion that his hands do at her back._

* * *

Hearing the cage being unlock, her eyes slowly opened. _'I have faith in Ciel... We will escape together. Just a little more..'_ Ciere thought gaining a faint determination.

Ciel's body was harshly thrown inside and Ciere immediately scurried towards him, helping him sit up not even bothered by the fresh red liquid that stained her hand.

"That should be enough for today." the man stated and started walking away, stopping beside the stairs and talked to a person wearing a hood.

Not being able to hear the conversation, Ciere decided to dismiss it and tend her brother with any available material she had. ' _It seems that I would not be whipped today.'_ Ciere thought, unaware of the dread that would befall them soon.

Ciel and Ciere woke up when they felt their cage being moved somewhere else. The twins held tightly at each others hand, trembling while staring at the huge room surrounded by men and women who wore a hood and mask. Ciel noticed the table in the middle which looked like an altar with a magic circle underneath.

"Hear me, my devout monks and nun!" a loud voice roared which gained the twins attention. "A month has passed since the new moon..and the vessel is at long last full. Now.." The man, who seems to be the priest smirked and glance at the twins "Let us begin the noble mass once more this evening. The stars of this memorable day are these two!" The man exclaimed pointing at Ciere and Ciel.

"Ciel..Are they going to hurt us again?" Ciere asked worriedly and Ciel hold Ciere's hand harder.

"Maybe..but something is odd." Ciel stated cautiously observing the people around them. The people around them are in high spirits, it seems that they're looking forward for this day to come which made Ciel more suspicious "I have a bad feeling about this." his observation was abruptly cut off by the priest who opened their cage "Pitiful offerings..the destined time has come." the priest stated and smirked, his eyes looking intensely at them causing Ciel to hugged Ciere tightly and glared darkly at the priest. "The first glorious lamb.." the man glance at Ciel "Whom we offer to our King.." then he glance at Ciere before smirking.

"Is this one." the priest grab the dark blue tresses with a great strength that forced the two to let go of each other.

"CIERE!" Ciel stretched out his hand trying to reach Ciere's hand who can't seem to process what happened. Ciel stood up and was about to ran after them but two hooded figure stopped him and caged him.

' _Why?'_

"NO!" Ciel pleaded hands stretched still trying to reach his twin.

' _Why?'_

"WAHH!" Ciere cried out and tried to reach for Ciel as well "PLEASE DON'T!" Ciel pleaded desperately, watching people hold Ciere at the altar. "Let me GO! Ciel! CIEL!" she shouted in despair, struggling as the hooded figures hold her down.

"Now! Let us offer our prayers to the Devil!" The priest exclaimed in joy and people started chanting.

"Come forth, Ye who don the flames of hell" the people chanted.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ciel cried out but was futile, the people continued chanting their prayers.

"CIEL! HELP M-! NNMPH!" Ciere was cut of by a hand that covered her mouth. Ciere's blurry sapphire eyes looked at Ciel for help.

"SOMEONE..SAVE CIERE!" Ciel shouted desperately to the people around them but no one listened.

"Beneath the protection of the moon with its thousand faces ENTER INTO A COVENANT WITH ME!" the priest exclaimed, taking a dagger, unsheathe it and slowly raised it towards Ciere who trembled in fear.

Seeing this Ciel shouted more and plead to the hooded figure beside him "PLEASE!"

"PLEASE!"

"STOP!" ciel yelled out trying to reach out to Ciere whose tears started flowing in her eyes.

The Priest did nothing to stop and only smile sickly and aimed below Ciere's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Without hesitation the Priest stab Ciere and her blood splattered around the altar.

"Come forth! Lord of Chaos!" the Priest called and laughed.

Ciel's voice faded and stared wide eyed at his sister. Hands falling limp, watching her brilliant blue eyes slowly turned lifeless as it stared at nothing. Ciel started to pant heavily clutching his shirt tightly. He stared at the blood that is dripping from the altar. His eyes roamed around the people who are laughing wickedly which echoed through his ears. Ciel grabbed a fistful of his hair screaming in agony, tears poured out from his eyes as the image of Ciere lying lifelessly continued to appear in his mind, with a snap his vision turned black.

 _'Ciere..Ciere..CIERE!'_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

 _Kill_

 _ **KILL**_

" **All of you..** " Ciel muttered, the rage that he restrained started to boil in his chest. The candelabra gradually started to shake, followed by the ground. The sudden earthquake confused the hooded people and they started panicking not noticing the blood that came from Ciere started flowing as if slowly evaporating through the air.

" **All of you all of you all of you all of you!** " Ciel screamed as he grab the bars in rage. Tears flowing through his eyes trying to break out of the cage screaming repeatedly.

" **I'LL KILL YOU ALL!** " with that being said Ciere's blood flowed higher through the ground and spread accompanied by a strong gale spluttering the blood everywhere and threw the people away around her, knocking them unconscious.

" _ **Answer me."**_ a dark and deep voice echoed through the room.

People panicked and ran away for the blood seems to contain venom that burns their skin.

" _ **Who has summoned me? Yours is no small sacrifice. In pursuit of pleasure and wealth, calamity and tragedy.**_ " the voice said as it gradually take form of something unnatural.

" _ **Where**_ _**is the fool who spits upon God?**_ " A being with sharp teeth which formed a smirk appeared before Ciel. Its heels landed gracefully on the ground.

Chaos started.

* * *

 **Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Black butler/Kuroshitsuji is not mine. To all readers, some information or facts are altered or changed by me for the benefit of my story which is why some information do not match with the manga as well as anime.**

* * *

Chaos erupted in the room, majority of people ran in terror while others rejoiced.

"He has finally come!" the priest rejoiced and spread his arms at the inhuman creature. "Please, grant me eternal life and wealth!" the priest commanded in joy, panting like a pig he was.

"No! Please choose me!" a man intervene but the priest pushed him away and once again pleaded "O great and powerful king of corruption! Please choose m-!"

" _ **No. You are not the one.**_ " before the priest can even finished his sentence the demon threw him away landing on the floor, head first leading to his death. Majority of people started screaming for help running as far as they could, unfortunately unable to escape the demon.

" _ **Not this one.**_ " he concluded, killing another human. The demon continued to observed each human inside the room guessing who summoned him. " _ **Not this one either.**_ "

Killing each human whom he see to his eyes not worthy enough to summon him. Screams of horror from the remaining human vibrated through the room but the demon did not care the slightest, no matter how they begged for their lives the demon killed them without mercy if they were not the one who summoned him.

Seeing as there are no more pathetic pigs that are alive, disappointment shown on his face ' _Could it be a mistake?'_ the demon thought. He definitely heard a loud call from here and He, the great demon made a mistake? That couldn't be true. A heartbeat broke the demon away from his thoughts and he turned to the little human who was caged, watching in horror.

" _ **Ahh.. This is the one.**_ " he smirked. Finally, he found who he was looking for. Ciel backed away, trembling as the demon stride closer, heels tapping the floor echoed. " _ **My, My, what a surprise. You are quite a tiny little master.**_ " he stated as he register the filtfy state of his soon to be master.

"Huh!?" was the only thing that Ciel could muster, terror evident on his face as the demon once again stood before him like earlier.

" _ **It was you, no? The one who called me.**_ " he stated, different kinds of animals emitted from his form.

"I..I-I don't know! I didn't call anything like you!" Ciel hastily denied, backing away until his back hit the bars of the cage.

" _ **No, I'am quite sure it was you. You denied the existence of God, and you curse this world. In return for this poor sacrifice, you gained the right to have your wish granted.**_ " he stated, amusement clear in his voice at the young boy's attempt to escape which was proved futile by the cage.

"But, I! I didn't!" his denial was stopped when a sudden realization hit him "Wa-W-Wait a minute..By sacrifice y-you don't mean.." the young boy dreaded as his bright blue eyes gradually made its way towards Ciere's body and the demon smirked.

' _No..Nonononononono! NO!'_ Ciel screamed in his mind, his blood run cold as tears slowly flow through his eyes.

" _ **That's right.**_ " he confirmed. " _ **The price you paid in order to summon me, a Demon, was none other than…**_ " The demon trailed smirking at the boy who is now beyond horrified.

" _ **The soul of your SISTER!**_ " the demon proclaimed.

" _ **To give the life of a blood relative is quite the drastic measure. Now I understand how I was summoned.**_ " the demon mused as his aura took form of a dark, clawed hand and took hold of Ciere's head and lift her lifeless body in the air.

" _ **REJOICE!**_ " the demon roared as he lifted Ciere's arms into a crucifix manner then he glace once again at the boy. " _ **Sacrifice, wish and contract. With all three the conditions are fulfilled, I shall become your servant.**_ _**Working**_ _**for you till the day your wish is granted and I claim your soul.**_ "

Ciel trembled at the entity in front of him, still in denial "Y-You're lying! How..How could I have sacrificed Ciere's soul.." Ciel stuttered.

" _ **Unfortunately it is true.**_ " the demon stared at Ciel, unamused. " _ **If the ferry fee is not paid, then I cannot physically be here in the present world right now.**_ " he added.

As Ciel continued to listen to the demon's words Ciel's face darkened miserably. "I.." Ciel started staring at the dagger underneath Ciere's chest "Sacrificed..Ciere?" Ciel questioned no one.

Ciel's heartbeat started to increase, his denial increasing as well "No.. You're lying.. **YOU'RE LYING!** " unable to accept the demon's words, panting heavily "I DO NOT WISH FOR THAT AT ALL! **GIVE CIERE BACK!** " ciel demanded and leaving the spot where he tried to hid and grab the bars tightly.

" _ **I was wondering what kind of human you were, since you called so loudly for me.**_ " the demon was unamused by Ciel's actions " _ **But it seems that you are just a baby chick that hasn't even pulled out the shell from its head yet.**_ " the demon spat.

"N..N-No.." Ciel hold at the bars helplessly.

" _ **You have summoned me. That reality will never change, for all eternity. And consequently the paid sacrifice will also never return, for all eternity.**_ " the demon coldly stated which finally free Ciel from his denial.

" _ **Though if you wish for me to disappear, that can be arranged for. You paid a huge sacrifice after all. But whether you wish to enter a contract or not, it is completely up to you for I have already received the payment for summoning.**_ " the demon added.

"I...I-I" Ciel stuttered, gripping tightly at the bar that separate him and the demon. Terror and pain dwell in him not knowing what to do.

' _WHAT DO I DO?! It's all my fault! If only I had been chosen instead, then Ciere would have survived! But if she survive would it not turn out like this? What do I do? What should I do? What am I supposed to do!? Ciere Ciere_ _ **CIERE**_ _!'_ Ciel gripped his head, his mind in chaos, screaming for Ciere. Memories of Ciere came flooding through his mind giving peace leading him way from the chaos that he caused.

' _Oh..that's right..Ciere is not here anymore. She's not here anymore..because I sacrificed your soul to summon a demon.'_ Ciel though, clenching his teeth as hot tears keep on flowing.

" _ **Now. Choose.**_ " the devil urged.

' _We've always been together. You've always been weak and cried on little things which is why I've always been determined to protect you. But I was not able to protect you from this filthy humans. I could not rewind time..If only I could make a wis-'_ Ciel's thought was cut of by the sudden realization. ' _Wish..that's right.'_ Ciel gripped the bars harder, determination filling his veins, plan forming his mind as the dark blue orbs finally gained back its light.

Stretching his hand he screamed " **DEMON! I WILL FORM A CONTRACT WITH YOU!** " determination, pain and rage filled his eyes and the demon smirked.

" _ **So you have chosen to discard the light and traverse the path towards hell.**_ _**Now, what is it that you wish for?**_ " the demon inquired, unable to wipe his smirk off his face.

"I want **POWER!** Enough power to take revenge on everyone that did this to us!" Ciel demanded arms outstretched towards the demon, wrath filled his heart.

" _ **Very well. I will happily oblige. Hen let us engrave the contract on each bodies. The more conspicuous the location, the more power you will control. Now where shall..**_ "

" **I DON'T CARE!** " Ciel interrupted his sentence " **I** **JUST WANT POWER STRONG ENOUGH TO NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE!** " Ciel demanded desperately in greed.

" _ **Such greed for one of your size.**_ " the devil smirked in satisfaction, raising his hand he instantly grabbed Ciel's head, to be specific; to his right eye. " _ **We shall use the port in which reflect this entirely hopeless world, THAT LARGE EYES OF YOURS!**_ " the devil exclaimed and spark of electricity traveled through the demons hand to Ciel's eyes.

Ciel feel an extreme pain from his right eye for seem to be eternity until the devil remove his hands away from him and he fell harshly on the floor, clenching his right eye as it purposely bleed.

" _ **Now, you have obtained the power of a demon. You shall never have to bow down to anyone ever again.**_ " satisfied with his work, the demon crouch down, breaking the lock without touching it and the cage door opened. " _ **Come Master, right this way.**_ " leading Ciel outside of the cage, almost throwing up when he noticed a beheaded man near them.

" _ **What is your name?**_ " the demon asked.

"My name.." Ciel was reluctant at first but continued anyways, after all there is no turning back with the contract marked in his right eye. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. The next in line for head of the house of Phantomhive."

" _ **Oho, is that so..**_ " the demon laugh in a half hearted manner, certainly the child had some nobility in him but the devil didn't expect that this pathetic child would be an earl " _ **Very well. Then I must also take more appropriate form as a servant of one in that position.**_ _**Now, I'am in your command, My tiny little Lord.**_ " the demon stated, taking form of a tall, handsome man with an elegant raven hair, dressed in a butler uniform.

"What is your name?" Ciel inquired, looking up as he is quite tall. "Whatever my Master wish for it to be." the demon replied. Without any sign of hesitation Ciel declared "Then, Sebastian. From this day on, you will be called Sebastian."

"Certainly. Well then, please call me Sebastian." the demon which is now named Sebastian said, bowing with his hand over his heart. "Was that the name of your former Butler?" Sebastian politely asked, glancing at his new master who shook his head.

"It was the name of my dog." Ciel felt the butler's irritation but did not bother to entertain it. "From now on you shall never lie to me, obey my every command unconditionally and until I complete my revenge you shall protect me at all cost!" Ciel commanded.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian knelt down, hand on his heart. Silence surrounded the two before Ciel speak up once again.

"Sebastian this is my first order." Ciel stated staring coldly at the said man.

"Revive her." Ciel ordered.

"Pardon?" Sebastian just stood on his spot, right hand on his chest.

"Are all demons deaf? I ordered you to revive her." Ciel repeated, glaring coldly at the demon whose smile twitched, obviously annoyed. "Young Master, as I told you earlier a sac-"

"SEBASTIAN! **I order you to revive her, this is your first order and yet you are failing to fulfil it. Aren't you just an incompetent?** " the young lad mocked harshly, leaving Sebastian no other choice.

' _This brat..'_

"As you wish, My Lord." Sebastian bowed.

Certainly it's not that the sacrifice was dead, he just took her soul in order to be able to appear physically in the current world. All Sebastian have to do is to return her soul from its owner and her heart shall start to beat again however, it would be Sebastian's loss which is why he was reluctant to revive the child. Sighing, Sebastian fluidly walks towards the altar. He observed her before his raising to fingers and it made its way to his lips. Giving it a light peck a small ball of light appeared, he guided the ball towards the cold lips of the girl and it slowly entered her parted lips. A moment later Sebastian heard a faint heartbeat.

"Young Master, she is now alive." Sebastian stated, satisfied with his accomplishment. Ciel's ear perk up as soon as he heard it and walk towards the altar too. A small smile appeared on his lips noticing that the color of her face is finally returning however the smile immediately turn into a frown when he noticed something.

"Hn. It's good that she is alive however, would it not be better if you have thought to remove the dagger underneath her chest?"

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Kuroshitsuji is not mine.**

* * *

' _Pain..Pain..Pain..'_

Those thoughts raced on Ciere's unconscious mind. A few of her senses are coming back, she felt a breeze of air touched her back and her body trembled in response. She was being carried, by _someone_. Someone she does not recognize, the structure of the arms were too sturdy and masculine for it to be Ciel. It was different and she started panicking a little because she can't see who nor can she open her eyes yet. In the midst of her panic a familiar voice was heard and her body immediately relaxed.

"..S….tian….c..er..h…"

Her hearing slowly regaining its sense and she was immediately tried to know a bit of what her brother was saying. Focusing on her ears to listen more, when suddenly a warmth spread through her body and she concluded that she was wrapped up by something. She could hear trees as well as grass being stepped on, does it mean that they're outside? Why is she alive? Didn't she die? A lot of questioned formed on her mind and her body started wriggling as an attempt to move her body but only end with a gasp of pain from her abdomen.

"Young Master, it seems that the mistress is awake." the butler informed and Ciel was immediately beside him.

"Ciere?" Ciel called out, questioning her consciousness if she was really awake.

Slowly and barely Ciere was able to gasp out Ciel's name, pain was clearly evident on her voice. Ciere's eyes slowly fluttered open, her sapphire eyes unfocused, trying to reach out to her brother whom immediately grasp her hand.

"W-Where _*pant*_ a- _*pant*_ re we?" Ciere asked, warmth covering her hand. "Don't worry, we are safe now. Rest for now, Ciere. I shall wake you up once we arrive." Ciel assured, thumbs moving in circle at her hand.

Ciere smiled and once again closed her eyes, seemingly entered into a deep slumber. Once Ciel was sure that Ciere was asleep, he glance at the demon.

"Sebastian, Let us return to the mansion." Ciel ordered in determination as they have been roaming around aimlessly at the forest.

" _Finally a work to do"_ Sebastian mused, he was quite bored for a while now, just walking carrying a almost lifeless girl in his arms without fighting a bloodbath battle.

"Well then, shall we return now? Would you mind leading the way, Young Master?" Sebastian politely asked with a fake smile while Ciel on the other hand just stare blandly at him.

"I don't know where it is. In fact, I do not even have the slightest clue on where we are right now." Ciel deadpan, sighing, shaking his head as if disappointed. An irk mark throbbed on Sebastian's head, still smiling gracefully.

"I have a relative in the Royal Hospital. Let us head there first." Ciel ordered. It would also be a great opportunity to have someone to aid Ciere's wound.

Heading their way Sebastian slowly placed Ciere at his one arm and grabbed Ciel's waist, carrying him like a sack of rice causing the earl to complain and struggle. "Young Master if you do not want the Young Mistress to fall you might as well as behave yourself." with that being said, Ciel immediately behaved.

Although the way that Sebastian handled him was rough, Ciel did not complain and obediently wore the clothes and eye patch that Sebastian stole for him and Ciere. His younger twin was now a lot more presentable than earlier but their clothes was still poor quality which would fit a commoner.

Sebastian wiped out the blood from their bodies however they were still a little bit dirty.

Without wasting any seconds they were finally at the entrance of the hospital. Ciel entered first, his butler carrying his sister followed. They've gained a lot of disgusted look and a lot of hateful glare, clearly seen that they are unwelcome. Gossips surrounds the room as Ciel went to the front desk.

Ignoring everyone Ciel stated "I'am looking for Doctor Durless." as soon as he finished he heard a loud thud near them which immediately gained his attention. Ciel look beside him where the noise came from and was confronted by a surprised old man who desperately tried to crawl towards them.

"Tanaka?!" Ciel gasped in disbelief. The nurses tried to calm the old man down but no avail.

"Young Master! Young Mistress!" Tanaka shouted in a desperate manner.

Ciel gradually ran towards him, helping him sit up as Tanaka gripped tightly at Ciel as if he would disappear in any second.

"You're alive!" Tanaka cried out in relief.

The nurse who was pushing his wheelchair manage to get Tanaka off of the ground and back to the wheelchair with Ciel's help.

The nurse lead them to Tanaka's room "I hope you don't plan on giving me a scare again!" The nurse admonished before closing the door, giving privacy.

Silence.

No one talked until Ciel ordered Sebastian to aid Ciere. Tanaka repeatedly apologized about what happened in the manor.

"No, it was not your fault. Did you find Mother's and Father's body?" Ciel asked, trying not to look hopeful as much as possible but Tanaka just slowly shake his head.

Hiding his disappointment Ciel went over to Ciere, who looks a lot more better than before.

"Your name was Sebastian, was it?" Tanaka asked rhetorically.

"Please take this." Tanaka offered, reaching for his pocket, he took out a silver pocket watch and handed it over to Sebastian.

Sebastian took the watch, observing it critically as if it was puzzle that he first encountered. "What is this?"

"It has been passed down from every Phantomhive butler to the next." Tanaka informed him. "I don't know who you are, or where you're from. But please.." he trailed.

"...please take care of the Young Master and Young Mistress." He asked, no, he begged Sebastian.

"As you wish. As a butler I shall do my best to serve them well." Sebastian bowed, hand on his heart and Tanaka gave a satisfied look, his body automatically relaxing and abruptly turn into a chibi form.

Without a further notice a harried footsteps heading towards the room was heard and the door slammed open, revealing a woman with a gorgeous red hair.

"Ciel!" the woman rushed towards him and gripped his face, tears on her eyes.

"Oh! Look how thin you are!" Her words were croaky. "I'm so glad that you are fine" She sobbed out, hugging him in happiness before dragging Ciel, Sbeastian and Ciere who was still passed out to her office.

Angelina gently patch up Ciel's wounds and soon after tend Ciere's.

"Poor Ciere darling.." Angelina sobbed out as she repatch Ciere's wound.

Seeing this Ciel flex his hand and stare at it for a moment before opening his mouth. "Aunt Ann. I want to check the mansion." he said, causing Angelina pause what she was doing and turn to Ciel, worry evident on her face.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly and he just nodded, closing his eye as he heard his Aunt sigh.

"Well then, I shall prepare a carriage for you two as well as your butler. Where did you find him?" Angelina asked, glancing at the said man standing a distance away from them.

Ciel just shrugged carelessly and Angelina flicked his forehead.

"* _Sigh*_ Wait a little more. I'll finish tending Ciere soon." Angelina state, sighing as she called out for a nearby butler of hers to prepare the carriage for Ciel and Ciere.

A moment after another butler arrived with a coat on hand. Angelina took it from him and wrapped the coat around Ciel, buttoning it up before doing the same to unconscious Ciere.

The four walked out of the hospital together. Ciel hold onto Ciere's hand, not letting go.

Sebastian politely give his gratitude towards Angelina for the carriage and sat Ciere inside before assisting Ciel to go inside.

"Are you really going? You should stop at my house" Angelina fretted, while Ciel just shook his head.

"No. I'm going." Ciel state, rejecting her offer.

"You should get that eye check on." She said, stubbornly trying to hold him back.

"There is no need. Sebastian already treated it." Ciel replied immediately and Angelina gave out a look of disappointment before hugging Ciel once more "Ciel, I'll give this to you." She handed a ring, the same ring that he have always seen on his Father's hand.

"The others burned down. This was the only one left." She said.

"Thank you." Ciel muttered in daze then waved her off. Sitting beside Ciere the carriage started moving. Not looking back, only focusing his eyes forward.

' _Let the game_ _begin.'_


End file.
